One Piece - The Tale of Riddles
by ramblehook
Summary: The battle of Whiskey Peak. The unexpected feud between Captain Monkey D. Luffy & Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro was intense. Upon an unexpected crash, both of them meet up with Sanji and Usopp. Knowing the defeat of the Baroque Works agents, the Luffy Pirates return for their ship. An unexpected portal opens up on their way, which sends them to unexpected regions of the Grand Line.
1. The Two Captains

_**This is a fanfiction based on the anime/manga 'One Piece' created by Eiichiro Oda. The story deals with the protagonists being caught up in a void, which transports them to different places and time. With various encounters and revelations, the protagonists a.k.a the Straw Hat Pirates force their way through the obstacles and adversaries.**_

 _ **Thank you for visiting my story, and do keep an eye out for updates and latest chapters. I hope you enjoy the story to its fullest.**_

 _ **Upon doubts or enquiries, do leave a review below.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - THE TWO CAPTAINS**

* * *

 **WHISKEY PEAK**

ZORO: It'll be your fault if you die here, Luffy. I'll not hold back any longer.

LUFFY: Sounds good to me!

The situation grew tense after they defeated two of the Baroque Works agents, and that too with a single move. Miss Wednesday (a.k.a. Princess Vivi) stared at the scene with anxiety wondering about the ominous outcome.

Both Luffy and Zoro charged at each other.

LUFFY: It's time for my GUM GUM... BAZOOKA!

ZORO: ONI... GIRI!

BAAM! The two moves collided, creating a wave of aura.

LUFFY & ZORO: Grrrrr!

The two of them tried to overcome one another.

ZORO: Let's see which one is stronger. Your rubber hands or my steel!

LUFFY: Yeah! Let's settle this once and for all.

Zoro flipped his Yubashiri.

ZORO: Dragon Twister!

Luffy was sent flying.

LUFFY: Gum Gum Pistol!

He punched Zoro's face upon his flight. Both were sent crashing the walls, leaving silence over the scene.

VIVI: Now what am I supposed to do? I wonder how much safe it is to pass through here.

She gambled and moved forward with her pet duck Carue, when suddenly both Luffy and Zoro showed up and clashed.

The two Baroque works agents came back to their senses only to see their unexpected enemies yet fighting.

MR 5: They're making fun of us on our own turf.

MISS VALENTINE: We can still beat them, Mr. 5.

Both of them rushed ahead.

MR 5: Get ready to die at the hands of Baroque Works!

Both Luffy and Zoro turned around with devious stares.

BOTH: Shut up and go away! YOU ARE INTERFERING WITH OUR FIGHT!

BAAM!

Both the Baroque Works agents were sent flying by their punches.

ZORO: Damn pests!

LUFFY: Messing with our fight.

ZORO: NOW, shall we...?

LUFFY: Bring it on!

As the fight dragged on, a figure had appeared in the front like a distorted image. Zoro and Luffy were preparing for their final blow in the meantime.

"5000 Brick Fist!"

A wave of power gushed out of the distortion. Both the pirates were blown away from the impact.

VIVI: What was that?

The silhouette disappeared.

Both Luffy and Zoro flew away and fell on the house; the house where they were having a party upon arrival.

They went crashing down the roof, landing upon a sleeping Sanji and Usopp. The latter two were dozed off since the end of the party.

USOPP: Aaaaaa! What the hell? Can't you let us sleep for a while!

SANJI: Stupid moss head. What are you trying to do here?

ZORO: I can't believe we were blown away by those pests. How did they become strong all of a sudden?

LUFFY: Get up, Zoro. I'm really gonna kick your ungrateful little ass.

USOPP: Wait, what the hell's going on?

SANJI: Did you two hit your head?

ZORO: You might wanna ask that question to our idiot captain, stupid cook.

LUFFY: He cut down all the nice guys in this town.

USOPP: WHAT!

SANJI: What the hell, Moss Head! I can't believe you did that?

ZORO: Just shut up, all of you. I'll explain everything. Did you idiots ever use your brains? What kind of town welcome's pirates!

USOPP: Now that you mention it, it seemed weird.

LUFFY: JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!

SANJI: Luffy, stop! He has a point. Alright Moss Head, what do you have to say?

Zoro explained the whole scenario of the bounty hunters he had taken down, laid a trap to capture and hand the entire crew to the Navy.

ZORO: They were after Luffy's bounty.

USOPP: I see. So that mean those weirdos from our ship were involved?

ZORO: Yeah, it was surprising to see what they had to unfold. The Mr. 9 guy was just another fool, but that blue haired woman is with surprise, the princess of a kingdom.

Sanji's eyes popped out.

SANJI: WHAT!

Zoro gave a short description of Princess Vivi.

USOPP: So a group named Baroque Works is behind all of this?

Zoro nodded.

ZORO: We gotta get out of here. Their stronghold might send their elites if they hear about this.

LUFFY: Is that so, Zoro? I thought you cut them up because they didn't give you any food you liked.

ZORO: Who in the right mind would think that!

LUFFY: Hahahaha!

SANJI: That's our rubber brained captain.

USOPP: Geez, Luffy that is absurd.

ZORO: We defeated two of Baroque Works' higher agents but, somewhat we got blown over here after they were defeated.

LUFFY: Oh yeah. I saw a guy who looked like a fishman.

USOPP (shocked): Fishman! Are you sure?

SANJI: There were no fishmen in this island when we had arrived. Besides, after the defeat of Arlong, I wonder who else might've showed up.

ZORO: There could be fishmen who are involved with Baroque Works. Don't let your guards down.

The four of them moved out of the house to see all the bounty hunters lying down.

SANJI: Geez, you did create a mess.

ZORO: Give me credit, eyebrows. If I hadn't shown up you'd have been sold out.

USOPP: Guys, calm down. And where's Nami?

ZORO: It's better off without that greedy brat. She put me through some hell of a dilemma.

SANJI: Don't you dare speak ill of Nami!

ZORO: Uh whatever. Let's head back to the ship.

* * *

On the other side of the world, a scientist felt disruptions in the nature.

SCIENTIST: Ah, time distortions.

Back in Whiskey Peak, the Luffy Pirates were returning back to their ship. In a sudden, they were caught up in a void from around.

LUFFY: What the heck is this!

SANJI: Damn, we are getting pulled down. What's going on?

The four of them got caught up in a vortex and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **AMAZON LILY**

The four of them had crash landed onto an island.

USOPP: Where are we? Wait a minute, how did we get here?

ZORO: This is not the same island. What was that thing?

LUFFY: Sanji, I'm hungry. Give me food.

SANJI: Shut up, Luffy. We are in a bad situation here. We don't know where we are.

USOPP: Don't do anything reckless, guys. We should start with searching those woods up ahead.

ZORO: Who are you to decide?

SANJI: Usopp's right. We should make a start.

The four of them walked through the woods.

USOPP: Man, it's dense out here. All the trees and wilderness.

LUFFY: Sanji, food.

SANJI: Just hold your appetite for a while. I'll make food once we know where we are.

The search went on long until the four of them had reached a civilisation.

USOPP: Wait a second. Am I seeing things or what? Is that a stadium?

SANJI: Seems like it. Looks like something's going on out there.

The four them reached the side hill on one side of the stadium. They were surprised to see the scene.

ZORO (shocked): What is going on there? Why is everyone a woman in the stadium?

Usopp had zoomed his goggles to acquire a shocking view. He nearly shouted in surprise, but Zoro got hold of him.

SANJI: What is it? What did you see?

USOPP (sweating): Look at there. There is someone about to be executed on the platform. You won't believe who that is.

Usopp gave him the binoculars.

SANJI: Whoa!

ZORO: What is it?

LUFFY: What's so exciting? Let me see.

All of them were surprised when they saw the person to be executed.

ZORO, SANJI & USOPP: Luffy, it's you!

LUFFY: Huh? I'm right here? How can there be another me.

The person on the arena was Luffy himself.

SANJI: He looks exactly like you.

Surrounded by a large black panther, the Luffy on the platform was in trouble. He was tied up with living snakes. He tried to break open the bind. The black beast leaped upon him and for Luffy's luck, the snakes had drifted away, breaking his bind. As the panther tried to bite, Luffy had stepped a step back and punched the fangs out of the beast with a single blow. The panther flew away hitting the stand and the spectators.

LUFFY: Huh? That's my move! What's going on here?

SANJI: I can't believe my eyes.

USOPP: It isn't over. Look! Someone's jumping down from the top platform.

Two women had jumped off from the top platform into the arena.

Sanji had looked with Usopp's binoculars towards the top platform.

SANJI (surprised): Whoa!

He turned into stone with a heart popping out of his eye.

ZORO: Hey, what's wrong?

Usopp took the binoculars and zoomed onto the same location.

USOPP (shouting): Look at her! The woman up there. She looks like a goddess.

LUFFY: Huh?

ZORO: There is no such thing as god. Give me the binoculars.

Luffy and Zoro took turns to see a tall woman sitting on a seat of snake.

LUFFY (confused): Who is she?

ZORO: I don't know.

Usopp shivered.

USOPP (shivering): G…guys, I might have an idea of this place.

LUFFY: Really?

USOPP: When we look around, all the people here are women. This could mean that we are presently situated in the legendary Maiden Island.

Sanji's stone-spell broke off.

SANJI (excited): Are you serious?

USOPP: After seeing the crowd, there's no doubt about it. It is the maiden island of Amazon Lily.

Sanji was overwhelmed.

ZORO: Yeah, that's nice and all, but how do we get out of here?

Usopp's shivering turned worse.

USOPP: You don't understand the situation. I heard rumours that if a man was to enter this island, he's turned into stone and never seen again. This is the power the people in this island.

SANJI: What!

LUFFY: Look, those women have turned into snakes, and are fighting me?

The rest of them turned around.

SANJI: Devil fruit users. The Zoan-type I think.

LUFFY: Zoan?

SANJI: Yeah, it's the type of Devil Fruit which can turn the user into animals.

The women got hold of the Luffy inside the arena and hurled him back and forth.

Back behind the bushes, the Luffy Pirates were in peril.

LUFFY: I've got to help myself.

USOPP: Wait, don't be absurd.

The other three got hold of Luffy, trying to stop him from doing anything crazy. But it was too late.

LUFFY: Gum Gum Rocket!

He stretched body and flung everyone along with him.

All of them flew straight into the arena, knocking out the two snake women into the trench surrounding the arena. The bottom was filled with sharp spikes capable of impaling anyone who would've fallen. The snake women grasped onto the edge of the spectator stand and avoided themselves from falling over.

The crowd gasped in horror.

"Those are men!"

USOPP (annoyed): Luffy, why you! You've landed us into a big mess.

ZORO: No use complaining now. Our rubber-brained captain has made quite an entrance.

LUFFY: Alright! Who's the enemy?

The Luffy from the arena got surprised.

LUFFY 2: Zoro, Sanji, Usopp. I thought you guys had disappeared in Sabaody Archipelago.

SANJI: Huh?

The Luffy Pirates were confused.

USOPP: What's going on? Don't try to copy our Captain, you faker.

LUFFY 2: What are you talking about? I'm Luffy. Guys help me out. That woman on the top turned these women into stones. They tried to save me.

 ** _[P. S. - The new Luffy will be mentioned as 'Luffy 2' during the dialogues.]_**

The Luffy Pirates had found three women statues on the arena.

USOPP (freaking out): Aaaaa, the rumours are true! They were turned into stones!

Sanji turned around and looked at the new Luffy.

SANJI: You bastard. Tell me when did you learn to have girlfriends? And what the hell are you doing here?

Sanji grabbed him by his shirt.

USOPP (yet panicking): We gotta get outta here before we are turned to stone.

ZORO: Yeah, we don't have time to mess around. Look at the crowd, they look pissed.

The woman atop the platform got up from her seat and looked below. She was a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea; the Pirate Empress and Snake Princess of Amazon Lily - Boa Hancock.

HANCOCK: How dare you men sneak into our kingdom? You all will be turned to stone.

Sanji had turned to stone.

USOPP: Geez, Sanji. Get a hold of yourself.

ZORO: Alright Luffy. We should get ready for the worst.

LUFFY: Yeah!

Zoro held out his Wado-Ichimonji onto his mouth, while holding the Kitetsu and the Yubishiri on his hands. Luffy flexed his arms for battle.

LUFFY: Bring it on, lady!

SANJI (furious): If any one of you dares to lay a hand on that beautiful lady, I won't forgive you.

Sanji stood in front of the others.

USOPP: Stop it, Sanji. This is serious.

Usopp managed to hold back Sanji, as Zoro and Luffy charged forward.

HANCOCK: Mero Mero Mellow!

A beam of hearts flew through them.

The spectators had concluded that both of them were good as dead.

But they had passed through the beam unscathed.

HANCOCK (shocked): Why isn't my power working!

ZORO: Two Sword Style - Hawk Wave!

He slashed his Kitetsu and Yubishiri to create a gust of wind. The Pirate Empress had managed to dodge the incoming gust.

ZORO: Damn!

LUFFY: Gum Gum Pistol!

Luffy had stretched his arm and shot it towards the upper platform. Hancock managed to block the blow with her mere hands.

LUFFY (shocked): What the…?

It seemed as if Hancock was able to deflect Luffy's attacks with an invisible armour. But Hancock didn't stop.

HANCOCK: Slave Arrow!

ZORO: Watch out!

Both Luffy and Zoro managed to evade a surge of incoming arrows. It was said that the arrows were capable of turning anything they touch into stones.

LUFFY: That does it! I'm really mad now!

"STOP IT YOU FOOLS!"

Everyone was stunned. The Luffy Pirates looked around to find an elderly woman standing on the edge. She was the one who had stopped the battle.

HANCOCK: Elder Nyon!

The two snake women had found themselves back onto the arena. They were the sisters of the Pirate Empress, named, Sandersonia and Marigold.

HANCOCK: Sonia! Mari! You alright?

ZORO: Damn, now everyone's back.

ELDER NYON: What purpose do you men have for coming here?

LUFFY 2: As I said, I was sent flying by that bear guy, the Warlord.

ELDER NYON: You mean Bartholomew Kuma! The Warlord?

MARIGOLD: You never mentioned that.

ZORO: A Warlord! Like Hawk-Eye?

ELDER NYON: Hawk-Eye Mihawk? Now does he have anything to do as well?

LUFFY: Of course not. We arrived here from Whiskey peak, an island situated near the entrance of the Grand Line.

HANCOCK: Liars!

ZORO: We have no reason to lie.

LUFFY: We don't know how we came here.

NYON: Snake Princess, there's something unusual going on here and we need to discuss it. Clear the crowd.

HANCOCK: Whatever! Everyone, the show's over.

The stadium cleared out.

NYON: I presume you are the pirate Monkey D. Luffy?

LUFFY & LUFFY 2: Yeah. How d'you know that?

NYON: You've caused quite a ruckus at Sabaody Archipelago. Being a rookie with 300 million Berries, the whole government is searching for you.

ZORO, USOPP, SANJI: What!

LUFFY: 300 Million Berries! But my bounty was 30 million Berries. How did that happen!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _DISCLAIMER: The following recount is completely fictional and unrelated of any incident. All the characters and locations are fictitious. Any resemblance to reality is purely coincidental. I do not own One Piece. The fiction is non-canon and is solely based on non-profit entertainment. The rights belong to the respective author(s)._


	2. The Tides Have Changed

_**Recap - After the battle at Whiskey Peak, the Luffy Pirates were sent to a distant land, through a void. The cohorts had landed onto the Maiden Island of Amazon Lily, where they had encountered a man fighting in the kingdom's arena against the Gorgon Sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. The man revealed to be none other than Monkey D. Luffy himself, who was sent to the island by the Warlord, Bartholomew Kuma. Apparently, the protagonists from Whiskey Peak, the Luffy Pirates had travelled through time as well as through distance. With uncanny situations and dilemmas, the protagonists are amidst ways to solve their problems.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 - THE TIDES HAVE CHANGED**

* * *

 **AMAZON LILY**

The abrupt cameo of the wise old Elder Nyon didn't bide well with the ongoing fight. Everyone was stunned, including the Luffy Pirates and Pirate Empress Hancock. Luffy's devious reputation and his new unknown bounty were revealed. The Luffy Pirates were stunned but Elder Nyon had more to say. She held a newspaper on her hand and began explaining the contents.

 ** _[P. S. - The Luffy from Sabaody Archipelago will be mentioned as 'Luffy 2' during the dialogues.]_**

ELDER NYON: Monkey D. Luffy. The rookie with a bounty of 300 million Berries, was hunted down in the Sabaody Archipelago by an Admiral and the Navy. Not only did he defy the god's wrath, he attacked a Celestial Dragon.

HANCOCK (shocked): N… no way!

The Snake sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia, were shocked as their elder sister.

NYON: By some miracle he was able to escape the Navy, and arrived here just a few days later.

MARIGOLD: That's impossible.

LUFFY 2: I had told you. I was flung here. But, I don't regret beating the hell out of that Celestrial Dragon.

HANCOCK (in disbelief): So you really attacked a Celestial Dragon?

LUFFY 2: Yeah.

ZORO: What's a Celestial Dragon?

USOPP: Yeah, what's that?

Hancock had broken down in tears.

SANJI (surprised): What's going on?

HANCOCK (in tears): I can't believe that such a fool existed in this world. Someone who'd defy the heavens with no regard for their own lives.

LUFFY: I don't know what's going on but this seems serious.

HANCOCK (wiping her tears): I will tell you everything. But before I do that, I'd request all of you to come to the palace.

LUFFY 2: Hold it. Before that, I must ask you to reverse the petrification on those girls.

HANCOCK: I will.

The spells on the three girls were reversed. They left the arena along with everyone else. The Royal Palace lay on sight. The group had reached the Empress' chambers. Luffy 2 was asked to enter the chamber, whilst the Luffy Pirates stayed outside. The latter had a discussion with Elder Nyon.

ELDER NYON: So you wanted to return back to the entrance of the Grand Line?

SANJI: On the way we got to know that the Luffy from Sabaody Archipelago was sent away to Amazon Lily. The rest of our crew had suffered the same fate, being sent into other places. We've understood for a fact that we aren't in our actual time zone right now.

USOPP: Yeah. Even if we return back to Whiskey Peak, I don't know if everything will be the same.

NYON: So you're confused? I myself am perplexed with your situation.

LUFFY (being determined): We'll go on ahead as there's no choice. I don't know where, but I believe that we'll find an answer on the way. Besides, I'll be the man who'll be the future King of the Pirates. So, staying still won't do us good.

ZORO: I agree. If we are locked into a single line of thinking, it'll slow us down. It's best that we make a decision.

NYON (sighing): If you're that determined, then I can suggest you a few things. First of all, Amazon Lily is situated in the Calm Belt. Getting back to the Grand Line with a normal boat would only get you killed.

USOPP (freaking out): T… the C… Calm Belt! What the hell?

SANJI: This is bad.

NYON: Just calm down. You've helped in saving those girls from petrification and gave the Snake Princess an understanding. So, I'll help you get a ride to the Sabaody Archipelago.

USOPP: Why there?

NYON: Sabaody is the entrance to Fishman Island and to the New World. Since you all are determined to go forward, you should better make a start out there. Besides, your other contemporaries were said to disappear back there, so I have a hunch that you'll find some answers.

The Luffy Pirates seemed to agree with the plan.

ZORO: We should leave as soon as possible. The longer we wait in confusion, the worse the situation will get.

SANJI (complaining): But I wanna stay here.

USOPP: No, Sanji! Nami is waiting for us.

SANJI (panicking): Oh no! My sweet Nami! Where are you?

Elder Nyon seemed to have been disgusted yet amused with the conversation.

NYON: You all are indeed a bunch of reckless morons.

Elder Nyon had gone inside the Empress' chambers. The Luffy Pirates went outside and looked around the balcony.

USOPP: The future. I wonder how we will fix this mess.

SANJI: We will have to deal with it for now.

A while later, Elder Nyon and the Gorgon Sisters had showed up.

LUFFY (wailing): I'm hungry!

NYON: Well, you're in luck. We're having a banquet tonight.

Luffy was overjoyed to hear that. He and his crew went ahead and joined up in the celebration. They had met up with the Sabaody Luffy, who had begun gobbling up the dishes. On the way, Elder Nyon had explained that the banquet was to celebrate the safe return of the Snake Princess and the Kuja Pirates' after a big haul.

NYON: Besides, there's a boat prepared at the docks for your departure.

USOPP: We really appreciate that, but aren't we in the Calm Belt?

NYON: I'll let you in with the details after you're ready.

Zoro and Usopp were suspicious of the people within the banquet. Everyone else was a woman, and all of them stared back with sinister faces.

USOPP (trying to get a bite): I'm feeling nervous out here.

SANJI: Whoa! Hello there, ladies! I'm Sanji, the wondering chef of your dreams!

Everyone was shocked with Sanji's sudden greeting. The women became more cautious of the men's presence.

LUFFY: Man, this food is really good.

LUFFY 2: Yeah, right? Besides, there's something missing out here.

The Sabaody Luffy had gotten up from his place and got hold of a ladle and a pan.

The women were shocked with his conduct. "What in the world is he doing?" "Guess the Snake Princess has laid the trap". "It seems he had figured out our plan." "Does he want to fight us with a pan and ladle?"

Questions were swirling in the air, when the Sabaody Luffy had got onto the table.

LUFFY 2: What's wrong with you people? Why isn't anyone singing?

"Huh!" That was everyone's response.

LUFFY: Hell yeah! C'mon, let's sing and party.

Before anyone else could say anything, the two Luffys had got together and started singing **Bink's Brew**.

BOTH: Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho

Gather up all of the crew

It's time to ship out Bink's brew

Sea-wind blows

To where? Who knows?

The waves will be our guide.

O'er across the ocean's tide,

Rays of sunshine far and wide.

Birds they sing

Of cheerful things

In circles passing by.

.

.

.

The sinister crowd had broken up into a lively parade, with the Luffy Pirates hanging out with the rest as being long known pals.

USOPP: Man, this song brings me back.

SANJI: The good old Binks' Brew. Cheers!

ZORO: Hahah! I like it. More sake!

Every woman had begun to gather around the men, especially the two Luffys who had shown their unique rubber bodies, to the crowd during the fight. They began to inspect their rubber bodies. The rest of the Luffy Pirates' had fallen victim to the fun.

LUFFY 2: Aaaa! Let me eat in peace!

USOPP: What's going on? This is weird.

MARGUERITE: It's not everyday that we encounter men in our country. So, everyone's curious.

ZORO: Looks like the curiousity has gone berserk.

SANJI (in bliss): Aaah! This is paradise. Am I in heaven?

LUFFY: Let me go!

Before long, the banquet had turned into a joyous chaos forcing the men to escape. The Sabaody Luffy had got separated from the group and thus, managing to get away from the crowd. Usopp had got hold of an obsessed Sanji as the four of them had a hard time getting out of sight. Marguerite had got track of them and asked them to follow her. She was one of the girls who were petrified by Hancock.

USOPP: Where are we going?

MARGUERITE: The docks. Elder Nyon had asked me to introduce you to your boat.

Upon reaching the docks, the Luffy Pirates had encountered Elder Nyon herself.

NYON: Guess it was a rough ride?

USOPP: No kidding. Phew!

ZORO: So, this is the boat, huh?

There was a large boat waiting in front of them. With sails and the figurehead of a common Kuja serpent, it was more than expected.

SANJI: So how do we steer it through the Calm Belt? The wind doesn't blow here and is full of Sea Kings

NYON: This guy will help you out.

Marguerite blew a whistle. A large snake had come out of the water and stood in front of the boat. The Luffy Pirates were surprised.

NYON: It's a Yuda, a ferocious and poisonous type of sea serpent. They are feared by the sea kings and won't attack them.

MARGUERITE: Now, this Yuda is quite smaller than the ones employed on the Kuja Pirates ship, to move around. It was just right for the boat's size.

NYON: Despite their dangerous reputation, we Kuja have managed to tame them. So there's no need to worry about the Yuda going against you.

USOPP: I'm really glad to hear that.

In the meantime, Marguerite's friends Aphelandra and Sweetpea had arrived on the shore along with a group of forest Apes.

SWEATPEA: Elder Nyon, we've brought in the supplies as you had asked.

NYON: Thank you for your help.

The apes had carried in bundles of food and stuffed them up onto the boat.

NYON: It'll take more than a week to reach Sabaody Archipelago so maintain your rations.

LUFFY: Whoa!

The Luffy Pirates had turned around and bowed before Elder Nyon and the others.

SANJI: We have only met today, and yet you're helping us so much. We can't express our gratitude.

Elder Nyon and the others were glad with the courtesy they had shown. Elder Nyon had realised their strong respect and determination, despite their goofy nature.

NYON: In a way, you had helped us convince the Snake Princess with a really important decision. So I'll say that I owe my thanks as well.

Marguerite, Sweatpea and Aphelandra had bowed down to the Luffy Pirates.

MARGUERITE: We can't thank you for saving our lives back in arena. We got to know of what happened to us.

LUFFY: No big deal. Glad that we became friends.

The Luffy Pirates had boarded onto the boat and prepared to leave.

ZORO: The wind doesn't blow in the Calm Belt. We need to paddle our way out. Where are the oars?

Zoro and Sanji found the oars and began rowing the boat.

Luffy and Usopp waved back at their well-wishers, as the boat moved away.

LUFFY: Thank you for everything!

The Luffy Pirates had disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

 **MARINEFORD**

The Navy was in dire stress with the situations that had been going on. Fleet Admiral Sengoku was having a hard time in getting the important problems solved. A marine had arrived to give updates.

MARINE: Fleet Admiral, sir! We have received word from Vice Admiral Momonga. Snake Princess, Boa Hancock has finally agreed to the conditions and is heading on their way.

SENGOKU: It's about time. That woman is formidable.

But the Fleet Admiral could relax, another marine had showed up. But instead, he had bad news.

MARINE: Sir, we've received report that Whitebeard's ship is advancing.

SENGOKU: I see, I assume the guard ships are on the transponder snail line? Put me through, I'd rather speak to them directly.

MARINE: I can't do that, sir. We lost contact of all twenty-three ships which were keeping an eye upon Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick. With the circumstances, we can only conclude that they were eliminated by the enemy.

SENGOKU (shocked): The whole fleet?

MARINE: We also received that there had been some disturbing activities from other pirate ships from the New World. Without scout ships, we won't have a clue what they're planning or how many ships will show up.

A third marine informant had arrived up with more news.

MARINE: Fleet Admiral Sengoku! We received word that there was a battle between two of the Four Emperors, Red-Haired Shanks and Kaido. Apparently, Red-Haired Shanks had intercepted Kaido to prevent him from going after Whitebeard. And to make things worse, we've got a report that Whitebeard's ship had changed course and heading for Impel Down instead.

SENGOKU (overwhelmed): What?

MARINE: There was a rumour going on about Fire-Fist Ace's execution being preponed to evade a battle against the Whitebeard Pirates, here in Marineford. The reports don't mention if that's Whitebeard's reason.

SENGOKU: This is bad. Send the information to Impel Down and the Navy officials. This might be a trap to distract our forces. Let one of the Admirals head over there to keep guard of the prison. And where the hell is Garp?

MARINE: He mentioned that he was heading to Impel Down.

SENGOKU: Going out without notice. But I guess this will be to our advantage. Let him know of the situation and tell him to stay put out there.

MARINE: Yes sir!

SENGOKU: So, the expectations have turned to the worse.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
